La masacre de orchua Parte 1 de ?
by ArgentinianScootaloo
Summary: Gracias a free por averlo hecho mas largo -w-


Reuníos fillies y foalies, porque he de contaros una historia bastante desconocida y algo desgarradora, incluso casi extinta de cualquier libro histórico o de fantasía legendaria equestriana.

Este erase una vez hace años atrás que se engendro algo nunca antes visto en todo el ecosistema de Equestria alguna vez en la historia, este era un alicornio, pero no se veía como cualquiera que hemos de conocer, sino, algo más oscuro, una hibridación entre alicornio y dragón, cosa fácil de ver debido a sus ojos y alas de dragón.

¿Cómo ha de producirse tal desgraciado invento? Se dice que alguna, vez en una experimentación por parte de Princesa Celestia, ha de ocurrirle en un momento de ocio extremo, encerrar a un dragón y a una unicornio en una misma habitación aparentemente sin salida para ambos. Sí, como ustedes pueden deducir, el "poder del amor" se hizo fuerte en tal periodo que dio fruto a un alicornio, puede que sea un alicornio oscuro, pero en general los ponies lo veían como un verdadero monstruo, aunque tal desdichada especie otros lo llamaban sólo una rareza entre tanta bella creación como son los habitantes de Ponyville y Equestria en general.

Otra cosa que también perturbaba a los ponies, era su manera de hablar y escribir, en un lenguaje bastante poco entendible, que rompe todas las reglas existentes de la lingüística, por lo que tampoco nadie podía entenderle ni una palabra clara de su boca, y, también le atribuían a ese idioma una clase de conjuro demoniaco usado para fiestas paganas en las afueras de los bosques del Everfree.

Aparte de esta condición física... Muchos han de resaltar su condición sexual (Sí, parece raro hacer este tipo de descripción en un pony), a la que aludían que era homosexual, y compartía una relación amorosa con un terrestre, de crin color casi bronce metálico, y lentes oscuros para ocultar su identidad. Tal relación que no tan solo ha de ser de amor, también ha de ser de mucha complicidad en trabajo malicioso del gran y desconocida desaparición y asesinato poco común de los ponies que poco a poco tomaba pánico silencioso en los habitantes de la gloriosa Equestria. Su lema era algo así como "Bibir o Morrir" según quienes han tenido la oportunidad de verlos, aunque "Bibían" alimentándose de la pura y fresca carne de pony, sobre todo de fillies o de hembras vírgenes aun en etapa de juventud, para adoptar su jovialidad, belleza (Cosa que no resultaba en Orchua), energía y habilidades, entre otras cosas. También es notable su gigante y tenebroso apetito.

Los testimonios de algunos ponies, casi como leyendas urbanas han de contar una ocasión donde una conocida unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle iba tranquilamente por la durmiente Ponyville cerca de la medianoche después de una fiesta de la conocida Pinkie Pie; cuando la luna está al cenit de cualquier caminante, pensando solamente en la preocupación de descansar junto a su fiel ayudante Spike. Twilight notó algo raro en su trayecto, que era una nota que a pesar de lo oscuro se notaba una frase donde decía "Rres al Sienti", la unicornio se alertó cuando pudo darse cuenta de que aquel mensaje estaba escrito en sangre fresca de algún pony, dio un salto, luego sintió algo en su flanco, aparénteme una pezuña y raramente caía dormida de la nada.

Al despertarse, nuestra Twilight despertaba atada con mucha fuerza a través de unas prensas a una camilla en medio del bosque del Everfree sin nadie quien puede estar allí para ayudarle a salir de tal pesadilla. Trató de usar su magia para poder desatarse, pero se daba cuenta de que se encontraba cubierta de las famosas flores azules del bosque, lo cual hacía imposible el uso de la magia propiciada por su cuerno.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando una rara silueta aparecía en la vista de Twilight sobre la brillante luna, esta tenebrosa silueta ya hemos de saber quién es, ese era el mismísimo Orchua, cual apariencia daba terror a la unicornio, quien no entendía qué era lo que él querrá de ella, por lo que forcejeó, pero era inútil.

Dentro de 5 minutos luego, el raro alicornio se acercó a su víctima y dijo algo casi entendible como "¿Estes lita?", a la vez que aparecía un dragón casi parecido a Spike, quien proporcionaba un cuchillo y otros implementos para que comenzara el ritual de sangre, por lo cual comenzó de un solo cuchillazo, con el que arrancó el cuerno de la pobre estudiante de la biblioteca, que deja en una bandeja de plata. Luego, al intentar atacar de nuevo, aparece su cómplice pareja de asesinato, su "novio" de nombre Butcher, al ver tal escena este pronunció: "¡Orchu! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", Orchua no le gustó tal gesto y en tono amenazante respondió en su incomprensible dialecto: "¿Qierres cer le sigente?" con una maléfica sonrisa en su cara, por lo que su interlocutor se quedó callado contemplando macabro encargo como ese.

Como tal pueden deducir, Twilight quedaba en un mal estado, al perder su cuerno no sólo pierde la capacidad de crear magia, sino, también una cantidad de sangre increíble, casi mortal para la proporción de la pony, pero esto no bastaba en esa noche para el apetito insaciable del hibrido ser, por lo que siguió por mutilar las pezuñas de la pony que gritaba en silencio de dolor incalculable, Orchua reía y seguía al arrancarle con sus propias pezuñas a retirar el flanco y la Cutie Mark de magia de la fiel estudiante de Celestia en medio de un mar de sangre, el cual creció al abrir el estómago de esta con una de sus herramientas de asesinato y aprovechar de sacar todos los órganos, lo cual hizo una inmensa orgía de sangre y asquerosidad a la vista.

Pasado el tiempo, Twilight no pudo más, y su vida se fue en un último suspiro para no quedar más rastro de ella. Al terminar su vida, Ochua con conjuros y magia de alicornio oscuro hibrido de dragón procedió a comer sus habilidades a través de capturar su alma, la cual aun seguía dentro de Twilight, hasta que hizo este procedimiento para marcar su final.

"Con Sta bam 11" dijo a su amado Butcher, el cual sonrió junto al monstruo en cuerpo de alicornio y reían de una manera macabra que se escuchaba en todo el Everfree. Nadie hasta ese momento podía con tal dupla dinámica demoniaca.

-Gracias a free por hacerlo mas largo -w-


End file.
